Kanji
虎穴に入らずんば虎子を得ず。 K A N J I > belongs to arrow ac27991aa4507594b8da818dea744598.gif I have wings.jpg stormss.jpg 103b0f308e5e4da534b52a867ba1cc22.jpg scarlet cloaked.jpg abc runes.jpg I'm no hero....jpg data-collapsetext="Close"> ' Appearance' {| class="quote" style="background:rgba(0, 0, 0, .6); text-align:center; float:center; margin:7px 14px; border-radius:7px; padding:0 10px; color:#fff; width:auto;" | While admiring the many shops and sights of New Possibility, one might come across an unusual hybrid. He is spiky, and unnaturally bony; his features do not seem to match any tribe...He is usually found snapping pictures of the skyscrapers around him, loitering around art shops, or sketching vivid superheroes murals on the shattered cement near the abandoned parts of the city. His gazes are piercing, and confident. One should not wish to challenge the odd thing... His build is thin, wiry, and elongated. Lacking both visible fat or muscle. He is tall, standing above most dragons his age. The palest beige hue takes up his primary scales; while a rich coco brown make up his underbelly, face, and horns. Cyan, like the sea at daybreak, shiny and luminescent, makes up his secondary scales. White and crimson specks splash along his neck and body, like that of a koi fish. Some pale greens shine across the membrane of his strangely oversized wings. His eyes are heterochromatic, one amber, the other a smoky grey. A small copper earring twisted to resemble a little lizard gently adorns his left ear. Sharp little spikes jut up from his snout to his back, and thin, dark brown membrane stretches between them. It is a faded green at the tips... He is usually seen wearing large white shirts, with an anime logo on it; green skinny jeans, and a pale pink jacket tied around his waist. Occasionally he wears a bracelet with a smooth jade gemstone in it. A silver pendant of two intertwined snakes drapes around his neck, and is strung with a simple brown cord. He never leaves home without it... ' Personality' {| class="quote" style="background:rgba(0, 0, 0, .6); text-align:center; float:center; margin:7px 14px; border-radius:7px; padding:0 10px; color:#fff; width:auto;" | Kanji, this dragon is as strange as his name. One might believe him to be a reclusive, quiet creature. Due to his physique, and hobbies, but he is the complete opposite... He is quiet most of the time; leaning back into the shadows, and letting plots unfold around him. Everything from his walk to his gestures display an air of a kind of magisterial property. He is not natural in any way... The hybrid is clever; and knows many amusing wats of wrapping others around his talons; but he prefers to leave them be. He doesn't love attention, and veers away from crowds, finding it wonderful to be alone, or with a very close and trusted companion. He has a relaxed demeanor, calm, yet stormy inside. He will speak softly, and allow others to pass in front of him. Minor things do not anger him, but if one were to threaten his abilities, or a loved one, they would find themselves shoved against a brick wall, with a dagger to their throat. Kanji has a very brisk, and apathetic nature, one might say, and will completely ignore most crude attempts to gain his attention. But he is not cold-hearted, he merely has no interest in most dragons. The hybrid is kind towards elders, or small dragonets though. He believes reputation is everything, and does not mind fighting anyone to prove himself, most stay away from him...He is unpredictable, stealthy, and shrewd. Kanji does have things he loves though; pottery, koi, writing, and reading happen to be a few of those things. He also does not mind watching superhero or anime films late through the night. He is also not superficial, and cares not what other's think of him in general, as long as they respect his abilities, he is fine. The dragon happens to be very protective of his loved ones, he will defend his family with his last breathe, and is not without honor...Relationships are a whole other category though. It takes one to gain this dragon's trust, and then break through his tough exterior shell. Once a dragon has done that though, he is mysteriously different then his outside demeanor. He is playful, witty, and mischievous. Finding ways to make this dragon laugh, or ways to peeve them. He can be overly protective sometimes, which can get irritating, but he is not really annoying. He is a good listener, and is quite patient; allowing his companion to vent for hours if need be. His advice is heartfelt, but simple, usually he deals with their problems himself. He can be a bit persuasive, especially if his significant other is doing something dangerous. He will not hesitate to pull them out of whatever they're doing... Over all, this dragon is an enigma, not much is left to say...Not many have befriended the strange dweller of the streets, not many wish to do so. But those who have, have gained a powerful ally, and a trustworthy friend. Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+